


In the Silence That Separates Us

by itsmeagain



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, This is technically erik/charles, apologies for being really dedicated to the stupid formatting i decided on, but this is not happy nor do they interact, i mean its not but you could read it that way, is this possible w/o cerebro? probably not but i don't care, potentially unrequited, prison fic, takes place shortly before days of future past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeagain/pseuds/itsmeagain
Summary: Waiting out his prison sentence, waiting to escape, Erik deals with the reality of isolation. He's fine with it.[really]





	In the Silence That Separates Us

_Fuck you._

-

For a long time Eric held onto his anger. There is little else to do, after all, when one is stuck in maximum security, occasional near breakouts excluded.

However, its not the austere conditions of his new cell, or the barely edible food that gets to him.

[and he has been through so much worse, survived so much _more_ than this]

It’s the silence.

The guards here are under strict orders not to speak to him, not that he wants to speak to them either. [they, the ones who put him here, who would put them all here]

And other than the occasional government official who comes by to question him, [unsuccessfully, he thinks smugly] there is no one to talk to.

[ _untrue_ ]

There is little to do but sit and be angry and plan.

So he does. He plans a thousand and one escapes. Imagines fast and effective rescue missions. The Brotherhood is surely just regrouping and biding their time.

[he doesn’t acknowledge the other rescues he imagines. more fantasy than practicality. Charles. [Charles back. Charles with him. _Charles wal-_ ]]

But time moves on. The quiet rustle of the bed sheet. The hushed movement of the guards bringing him food. The muted clink of plastic on plastic.

[sometimes late at night, when the lights are dimmed, he talks to himself. nearly inaudibly, lips hardly moving. It wouldn’t do for them to think hes gone mad.]

[[sometimes, even later he talks to _him._ silent yells and screams of accusation. righteously indignant.]]

-

_Fuck you. I know you can hear me._

-

Some days are worse than others.

He paces his cell, does push ups, exercises how he can. He exercises in other ways too, but so far has been unable to reach anything meaningful, _anything metal._

Its harder to see the guards when they come by in this cell. The others were better illuminated, and situated as he is, if they don’t come close enough to the edge he may not realize they are there at all, if not for the way he works to hear any sound at all.

It’s quiet in the cell.

It’s lonely.

-

_Hello? Are you there?_

-

The days drag on. The _years_. The anger is still there. Still strong, just, muted. A burning coal put aside, ready to start a fire but waiting, for now. [for what? a response?]

When he admits it, in the back of his mind, he misses him. Misses his company. [his touch]

-

_Why are you ignoring me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Erik doesn't know that Charles can't hear him bc he's fucked up on drugs. I know Charles' mind reading stuff doesn't go that far unless he's using Cerebro but whatever, theoretically it could work.
> 
> Might add more one day but most likely not.
> 
> HEY though if you know of anymore content like this, help a dude out and send it my way I'm dying to read it. I couldn't find any and it bothered me for 4 years till i wrote some myself. comment it or hit me up on [tumblr](http://zainyrain.tumblr.com)


End file.
